


摺痕

by DiDaydreamer, Shingo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Erections, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Late at Night, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灌下了威士忌的深夜，Chandler發現Miles某些地方頗大。</p>
            </blockquote>





	摺痕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ripples in fabric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885086) by [DiDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer). 



Miles靠躺著沙發上的墊子，姿態慵懶，雙腿大張，一杯剩一半的威士忌（或該說是半滿的？）輕靠著他的大腿內側滑動，使褲料起了些摺痕。Chandler忍不住盯著。先是移下到膝蓋邊，又慢慢地滑回到大腿根部。相當地令人著迷。Chandler不知道是因為讓光滑的玻璃靠近陰莖的愉快感覺使他硬了起來，還是他的警長一直都如此‘突出’。他之前都沒有心神去注意這點。現在他也不能有心神去注意這點，他微微搖頭提醒著自己。將眼神從Miles頑皮的微笑上移開。

「老大，都還好嗎？」

他的聲音因疲勞和威士忌而顯得低啞。頭髮凌亂，襯衫不整，神態看上去很歡迎Chandler立刻帶上他，做出不可言而只存在於Chandler幻想中的事。

「對，我很好，只是累了。」

Miles點點頭，嘴角依然掛著一絲微笑，同時喝盡杯中物。他將杯子放回大腿之間，繼續讓褲子起摺痕。

他們之間的沉默持續了一會，期間，Miles褲子的摺痕越靠近根部的突起，而Chandler假裝他沒在看，直到這份寂靜被打破。

「你在想什麼呢？老大。」

Miles的聲音低沉，問句聽上去溫柔而好奇。

他可以實話實說。Chandler想著。兩人的氣氛中有某些說不清的事，而深夜的時間點使其得以接受。今晚，他們允許了自己。在他對其行為多加思考之前，在他能想起所有此舉並非好主意的理由之前，他伸出了手覆上Miles拿著杯子的手，停下他正往上滑向靠近吸引Chandler注意力的地方。

Miles的手很暖，如同其他地方。Chandler緊靠著另一個男人，他可以感覺得到。就在腰線上，Chandler的手腕在Miles的腿上。現在是Chandler讓Miles的衣服起了皺痕。

他從Miles手中拿走杯子，緩緩地繼續滑上大腿內側。直到停在Miles的突起上。他緩慢地滑動玻璃杯從一側到一側，使深色的褲子起皺，撐出Miles陰莖的形狀。警長伸直了腿給Chandler更多空間。Chandler對其所見吞嚥了一下。

「真的很大。」

他甚至來不及吞下這些字句，闡述就這樣咕噥而出。

Miles換了個坐姿，伸出手抓住Joe拿著酒杯的那隻手。他的呼吸變得沉重，但姿勢依然十分放鬆，他伸長腿，以這種姿勢靠著Joe.

「我以為，」他輕聲說，看著Joe淡色的眼瞳逐漸轉深。他笑著，「這樣不會嚇到你嗎？」

Joe輕輕拿起玻璃杯，滑過Miles的長褲邊緣，放到他的突起上。使得他的警長輕哼出聲，也使得他更加突出。「並不感到驚訝，」他低聲回應，「只是，享受這幅風景。」

他拿開了玻璃杯。

他看著Miles的雙眼，有著幽暗而沉靜克制的情慾。Joe的手就停在Miles的突起處前幾公分。

「我可以嗎？」

「可以。」

他手心下的Miles熱而堅硬，在Joe視如珍品的愛撫下慢慢挺起。他的警長，他想要更多。他很快地拉下褲子拉鍊，握住他熱而堅硬的陰莖，唯一的阻礙只有Miles溫熱的四角棉褲。Joe逗弄著突起點並以指順著頂端直到根部，Miles在Joe的肩膀上發出一聲愉快地輕嘆。當他觸及某一點時，Miles呻吟了起來，Joe抽了一口氣。他的銀髮警長在他的手中碎裂成片。

「你需要更多嗎？Miles.」

這問題在Miles的嘴角邊輕輕響起。

「是的，老大，拜託。」

隨著有節奏的律動，Chandler感到Miles的四角內褲已成阻礙。深吻著Miles並穩穩地包覆住他完全挺起的陰莖。使Miles在他的服務下不斷呻吟進他的吻中。

「我的，」他在Miles的唇邊低語。另一隻手滑進Miles的髮間。「你是我的。」他在Miles的頸間吻咬時低聲宣示。更拉開些較矮的男人的雙腿，帶有強烈占有慾地撫摸著他偌大的陰莖。看著Miles的嘴，他垂下的眼，他凌亂的髮和衣服，Joe修長的手中大而堅硬的陰莖，「全是我的，我的警長。」

「你的。」Miles發出氣音。他的手指緊抓著Chandler的襯衫，他的臀部隨著Joe速度律動。完美，Joe想著，絕對完美。Miles呼吸沉重，明顯地愉悅，他在Joe的衣服上造出摺痕，越來越接近邊緣。

Miles給了他有些擔心的眼神。「老大，我快到了。」Joe點頭表示理解，從口袋裡拿出摺好的手帕。

Miles無聲地釋放，雙手緊握著Joe的襯衫。Chandler整理好Miles，緊緊地擁抱的他。Miles靠在Joe肩上，Joe的手在Miles的背後移動，他的呼吸漸漸平緩。

他們就這樣睡著。隔天清晨醒來時四肢糾纏，而並無多少後悔。


End file.
